


Two Questions

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Even though Bernie and Serena are very happy in their relationship, questions do keep cropping up. And when those questions are answered, that's when things start to get very interesting.





	1. Question One: Serena

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set around six months or so into Serena and Bernie's relationship and briefly mentions some elements that may have been seen in the winter trailer. Hope you enjoy this little idea that I haven't been able to get out of my head for the last couple of days.

“How is she?”

Jason looked down to where his aunt was peering up at him, the concern written all over her face. 

“If you mean Bernie and I assume you do, she is much as she was yesterday.”

“Is she up?”, Serena pressed.

“She is and lying on the couch. I made her a cup of tea before I left.”

Serena smiled while lightly touching her nephew’s arm. “That was very kind of you.”

Jason shrugged. “I had approximately five minutes to spare before Fletch picked me up so it was no bother. I left it on the coffee table along with a fresh box of tissues and the remote control. I would have cleaned up her used tissues but I didn’t have enough time to fetch the gloves I would need to wear in order to be able to touch them. She has however promised me that they would be cleaned up before you came home.”

“Did she look very sick?”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Auntie Serena, you’re the doctor not me, surely you’re a better judge of that. Though according to Bernie she feels less like boiled shite, I’m not too sure what she means by that. Now, if you’ll excuse me I only have ten minutes to get ready, as you know it takes me seven minutes to organise my locker and I do like to have time to spare.”

“You go on and Jason, thank you for looking after Bernie. I appreciate it and I know she does too.” 

There was a half smile from Jason as he walked towards the locker room leaving Serena alone with Fletch who had been hovering in the background. 

“She was well enough to throw the box of tissues at me.”

Serena bit her lip, trying not to smile too much. “What did you do to deserve that?”

“Might have asked her if her red nose was a result of being on the whiskey. May also have pointed out that her striped pyjamas made her look like a convict.” 

“I bought her those and I think she looks lovely in them.”

Fletch grinned as they walked towards Serena’s office. “Not the best patient is she?”

“Not at all.”, Serena agreed. “But she’s letting me look after her, that’s the main thing.” 

What had started off as a cold had turned into an acute sinus infection that had kept Bernie off work for the past three days. She had attempted to carry out her duties as normal but a surgeon suffering from dizziness, headaches and the feeling that her face was going to fall off every time she bent down was neither used nor ornament in a hospital. Not to mention that the nasal discharge was rather off putting, so much so that Dom had suggested she might want to wear a surgical mask permanently if she was going to hang around. 

In the end Serena had insisted she go home, and not back to her flat either. No, Bernie was going to stay with her and Jason so they could keep an eye on her until she was better. Bernie had agreed with minimum fuss and had spent the last couple of nights being waited on hand and foot by her concerned girlfriend. She was however insisting on sleeping in the spare room, not wanting to disturb Serena when she knew her being off sick was going to create so much extra work for her fellow surgeon. 

Of course what she didn’t realise was that even though she wasn’t sharing her bed with a sick person, Serena was still concerned. She had slept fitfully for the last couple of nights, rising to check on Bernie through the night, listening as she had pottered around early this morning, hoping that she would come in for an early morning cuddle but knowing that even now, Bernie would not want to risk being in the way too much.

“Can I ask you something?”, Fletch ventured. 

“You may ask.” Serena arched an eyebrow warily. “That’s not to say I will answer.”

“Did you tell her? That you love her that is. I mean we’ve known it all along and well, you’ve been together for months now and I guess I just wondered….”

Serena thought back to that afternoon, Fletch and Jason outside the window with those ridiculous signs, her and Bernie stood there, the tension sparking between them. A tension that had finally been broken by the kiss she had been waiting weeks for. 

“I did Fletch, I told her that day.” Serena flushed slightly before sharing something else. “And she told me then too. Not in those words, they came later but I knew what she meant.”

“Good.” Fletch smiled. “So, has she moved in? She looked pretty at home when I saw her earlier.”

Bernie spent at least three or four nights a week at Serena’s house, something that had started from a very early point in their relationship. Even before they had become fully intimate she had spent several nights in Serena’s bed, kissing, cuddling and talking. She ate with them, cooked with and for them, did the food shopping and plenty of odd jobs around the house. But still, she kept her own flat, spent a couple of nights there, or days if she was on the late shift. Serena had stayed there a couple of times but it was difficult with Jason to consider and if she was very honest she preferred being in her own home with her own things around her. Though if it meant spending more time with Bernie she was happy to have the occasional sleepover if necessary.

But was it really necessary?

“I believe you referenced one question.” Serena flashed a warning look at Fletch who held up his hands in a surrender motion. 

“That’s me told. Right, better look over the patient files. See you later.” He made to walk off before stopping to say one more thing. “I think she’d like to, live with you that is.”

“I hope so.”, Serena whispered to herself before opening the office door to face the pile of paperwork that was waiting for her. 

Three tedious hours later she was pulling up outside her home, noticing immediately that there were no main lights on, just a slight flickering from the sitting room. On entering the door to her left she saw just why. There, fast asleep on the couch with the TV still playing in front of her was Bernie. Her hair was messier than usual, her nose was still bright red and her skin was pale and dull but to Serena she was still beautiful. 

“I love you.”, she murmured, dropping a kiss onto the blonde hair before going to make a start on dinner. She busied herself chopping vegetables and slicing meat before organising her herbs and spices. In fact she was so busy that she didn’t notice Bernie standing in the doorway for a good two minutes.

“I thought you were asleep.” Serena smiled as she washed her hands thoroughly.

“I think I’ve slept all day. How was your day?”

“Busy, hey get that look off your face, we’re well covered. Anyway, more importantly how are you feeling?”

“Honestly, still not great but far better than yesterday, better than I felt this morning even. I think I’ll be well enough to go to work tomorrow.”

Having dried her hands Serena made her way across the kitchen, reaching over to brush Bernie’s hair back before kissing her forehead. “You will not, you’re on assigned two days off as am I and we are both taking them.”

“But..”

“But nothing, you may be the most brilliant doctor in that hospital but you are not needed until Monday. And at that only if you’re better. No, you are going to take another two days to rest okay?”

“Okay.”, Bernie pouted. Normally she would be over the moon at the prospect of two days off with Serena but she knew that even if her headache and dizziness were almost gone, her still very present runny nose was not conducive to what they would normally be doing during their time alone.

“Good. Anyway, I’m making a nice spicy curry for dinner, that will help clear your sinuses. While it’s cooking down why don’t you go and have a nice hot shower. I left that eucalyptus shower gel in there for you to use.”

“Do you want to join me?” Bernie attempted to give her best seductive look but the tissue she was holding to her nose did somewhat ruin the impact.

Serena shook her head though she did take the opportunity to bring her miserable looking girlfriend in for a proper hug. “Do I want to? Yes, but it’s going to have to wait until you’re feeling a bit better. Go on then, upstairs with you and dinner will be ready when you come down.”

Sure enough when Bernie came downstairs thirty minutes later dinner was on the table along with a large glass of water for her and a larger glass of Shiraz for Serena.

“This must be very spicy, it’s the first thing I’ve been able to taste all week.” 

“Is it alright?” Serena loved hot food but rarely got a chance to cook it as Jason wasn’t a fan.

“It’s delicious, thank you for going to so much trouble for me.”

Reaching across to lace their fingers together Serena gave Bernie a loving look. “It’s no trouble, you know I’d do anything for you.”

Once dinner was over Serena banished Bernie into the sitting room while she cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. Then with another glass of shiraz for herself and a hot whiskey for her partner in her hands, she made her way into the sitting room. 

“You are an angel.” Bernie sighed as she took a sip of the warm drink. “How can I repay you?”

“You can start by coming back into bed with me tonight.”

“I don’t want…”, Bernie started. 

“You won’t, you’ve said it yourself that you’re feeling better. I can handle the sniffing and the nose blowing but Darling, I find it very difficult to sleep these days when there’s a wall between us. Please?”

There wasn’t a chance Bernie could resist those pleading eyes and so she nodded, squeezing Serena’s hand as she leaned against her shoulder. “If you insist.”

Despite her plentiful naps Bernie was still exhausted, as was Serena after a long day at work and so as soon as the ten o’clock news was over they made their way upstairs to bed, ensuring to leave the remote control in the allocated space in case Jason wanted it after he got back from the cinema with Cameron.

“Cam said he’d call over tomorrow.” Serena suddenly remembered as she was slipping into her nightdress. “He was worried about you.”

“He text me this morning which was nice.” Bernie smiled shyly before sharing her other news. “Charlotte did as well, said to let her know when’s a good time for us to meet her for coffee next week. You and me that is.”

“Well, that’s very good. Wednesday is normally quiet enough so maybe then?” Serena looked up with a smile, seeing the happy nod from her love. She and Bernie had met up with Charlotte on a couple of occasions now and each time it seemed the gap between mother and daughter was getting narrower and narrower, something that Cameron had said was very much down to Serena’s influence. She wasn’t too sure about that but she was however very glad that at least one of their daughters was somewhat supportive of their relationship.

Dismissing any negative thought from her head for now she patted the pillow,indicating that Bernie should get in next to her. 

“Ughhh, this is not how I want to be spending a Friday night in bed with you.”, Bernie moaned as she flopped back against the pillow.

“Well, it’s not my first choice either.”, Serena agreed. “But it can’t be helped, I’m just happy you’re here with me.”

“I am too but as soon as I can breathe through my nose again I’m going to be making up for lost time.”

“Oh yes?”

“Yes.” Bernie’s eyes glinted as she turned to face Serena, moving closer in her arms as she whispered. “I’m going to have you up against that wall and go down on my knees, kissing, licking and tasting you until your legs are shaking around my head.” 

“Ohhhh.”, Serena gasped, suddenly flushed with arousal. “And then what? Bernie? Bernie? Berenice Griselda Wolfe do not tell me you’ve fallen asleep just as you’re telling me how you’re going to have your wicked way with me.”

Although there were nights that sleep completely alluded her, there were others where Bernie went out like a light. Normally this happened after sex, though it appeared that on this occasion even talking about the act was enough. 

“It’s a good job I love you.” Serena muttered as she adjusted their position so both were more comfortable, smiling as she heard a whisper just before she dropped off herself.

“Love you too.”

Though she was still sniffing, on Saturday Bernie seemed a lot better. Serena was still keeping an eye on her and refusing to let her go outside, especially not when it was pouring with rain. Luckily it didn’t prove to be too much of an issue. Cameron had arrived before lunch, bringing a selection of food items that he knew his mother would like. After they had eaten Jason had insisted they watch the episodes of QI he had stored on the Sky box. When they had finished those Serena had suggested they watch a film that she had seen was on BBC 2. By the time that was over it was dark outside and time to eat again. 

“I quite fancy a Chinese.”, Bernie declared. 

‘If you’ll pay I’ll go get it.” Cameron offered. “Well, I did buy lunch.”, he yelped as his Mum playfully punched his arm. 

“We’ll be hearing about that for a year won’t we?”

“Of course, I am a poor student doctor you know.”

“I know, I know. Okay, well there’s a good place down the road, do you know it?”

Serena suddenly interjected. “It’s stopped raining and it’s not that cold out. Why don’t you go with him?”

Bernie’s eyes lit up, she was dying for some fresh air. “Okay so.”

“Just don’t let her jog down there Cam.”, Serena warned as she watched the pair pulling on their coats before leaving the house.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Jason was looking at Serena with a bewildered look on his face. “Auntie Serena, I thought you said Bernie should stay indoors.”

“I did but she does seem much better. Besides, there’s something very important I wanted to talk to you about and now seems like a good time.”

By the time Bernie and Cameron arrived back with bags of food in their hand, Serena and Jason had finished their conversation and had come to an agreement, part of which was that he would not be mentioning anything about what they had discussed until further notice. 

As they watched Jason help Cameron to sort out the containers, Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist and whispered in her ear, “I’m so glad they get on.”

“Me too.”

That night they ate their food and watched film and before Cameron declared himself exhausted and said goodnight. He wasn’t the only one and Bernie and Serena both excused themselves, leaving Jason to finish watching Pointless. Again, they both quickly fell asleep after a bit of a cuddle and before Serena knew it, it was morning and she was being awoken by a gentle kiss and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. 

“What did I do to deserve you?”, she asked as she took the steaming mug in her hands. 

“That’s my line.”, Bernie beamed before leaning in for another kiss. 

“You look even better today.” Serena commented happily. 

“Must have been the good company yesterday. I do feel far better though and I’ll definitely be able for work tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.” Serena confessed. “I missed you.” 

They kissed again before settling down to drink their coffee and flick through the papers Bernie had also brought up. 

“What would you like to do today Darling? Seeing as you’re feeling better maybe we can go for a drive? Find a nice pub to have lunch in?”

“That sounds good.”, Bernie nodded. “Than I guess I can drop you back here and collect my stuff.”

“Collect your stuff?” Serena blinked. “Why?”

“Because my love, I’ve been here for a week and while I’ve so appreciated how you’ve looked after me but I’m better now so I can go home and leave you and Jason in peace.”

This was the moment, it wasn’t exactly how she had planned it, that was why she had suggested lunch out, but it seemed fate had intervened and made this the moment for Serena to ask her question. 

“Stay here.”

“What?”, Bernie blinked in confusion. “Well, I guess I can stay tonight if you want me to, we are both on the early shift tomorrow. I can..”

“No, you don’t understand. Bernie, I love you and I love what we have together. I’d love it even more if you would move in with me.”

There was a long pause before Bernie started to respond. “Serena, I…”

“Just listen to me. You are here the majority of the week anyway, which before you say anything, I absolutely adore. This means you’re paying rent on a place for no good reason which is just silly, especially when we want you here.”

“We?”

“Yes, I’ve spoken to Jason and he is very happy for you to live with us. Sweetheart, I love you and I know you love me. Things are so good between us and I want the closeness we share all the time. I want to wake up with you and have silly arguments over who’s using the shower first and just be domestic with you. Please say yes.”

Bernie looked at the ceiling and sighed. “I want to.”

“You do?”

“I want to but love, there’s someone else you need to consider. What about Elinore?”

This time it was Serena’s turn to sign. “I knew you’d say that. Bernie, I love my daughter, you know I do and I know that the last few months have been horrible for her, they have been for all of us. I had hoped that once she recovered she’d see things differently, I do still hope that she will but she’s the one who is choosing not to accept us.”

“You mean me.”, Bernie whispered. 

“No, I mean us. We are an us now Darling and as much as I love Ellie, she needs to accept that. Is she going to be thrilled at you living here when I tell her, which I will do before she can hear it from anyone else, no she won’t be. Just like she isn’t thrilled about Jason being here but that doesn’t mean I’m going to turf him out. I love him and I love you and you are both a part of my family. A family that she too could have if she got off her high horse and realised that I am blissfully happy for the first time in a long time, perhaps ever. The only thing that would make me happier is if you accept my offer. So will you? Please say you will.”

“Equal payments on everything, bills shopping no arguments.”, Bernie stated, knowing as soon as she saw the overjoyed look spreading across Serena’s face that this was the right decision. 

“Absolutely. And I also thought maybe we could set up a joint savings account. Put some of that rent money you’ll be saving towards a nice holiday later in the year. Italy, Barbados, Cape Verde?” 

“As long as it’s got you wearing as few clothes as possible I don’t care.” , Bernie whispered as she pulled Serena onto her lap, kissing her slowly before pressing their foreheads together. “I suppose I’ll be packing my stuff from the other place so.”

“How long will that take?” Now that Bernie had accepted Serena didn’t want to wait any longer that necessary for the official moving in to take place. 

“Considering I live in a crappy rented flat and really just own my clothes, my computer a few knick knacks and a few books, probably about half an hour.”

“Lived.”, Serena corrected. “We could do it together on the way back from lunch. That way it would only take fifteen minutes.”

Bernie pretended to consider it for a moment before kissing Serena again. “That’s some very good time management there love, must be why you’re so good at your job. Okay so, we’ll do it after lunch. That just leaves one question, do you want to head off for our drive now or is there something you’d rather do first?”

“Hmmm.” Serena pretended to glance at the clock. “It is a bit early and well, I can’t help but notice that you are breathing a whole lot easier this morning. And you did make me a promise on Friday night…..”

“I did.”, Bernie agreed. “And I am more than happy to honour that promise.”

“Seems like a good way to seal the deal doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Bernie smiled before bending down for another kiss. “Thank you for asking me, you’ve made me so happy.”

Serena joined their hands together and beamed up at Bernie. “You did the same thing by saying yes.”

“Good. Oh and before I forget, the possible shower arguments, there’s an easy solution to that isn’t there.”

“There is indeed, good diplomatic skills there Major. Between those and my time management skills, I think this arrangement is going to work out perfectly.” 

“So do I.”


	2. Question Two: Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Bernie to ask the question....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set about six months after the previous chapter and both could very much be a follow on from "Delays on the Line". Hope you enjoy this, I'd love to know what you think.

7:28 on a Friday evening found Serena standing in the kitchen, drumming her fingers on the marble counter in a clear sign of irritation. 

“Where is she?”

It was their anniversary. Exactly a year since they had become a couple and they had very special plans. Plans that involved them being picked up by the taxi she had booked to arrive in sixteen minutes so they could make their 8PM reservation in the very nice, very expensive restaurant that Serena had booked two months before.

“I told her not to be late.”, Serena fumed to herself. “I told her they wouldn’t hold our reservation and did she listen? Of course not.” 

Her annoyed monologue was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Finally Bernie was home.

“We’re going to be late.”, Serena stated as she stood in the hallway watching Bernie calmly hang up her jacket. “You’re not even ready and the taxi will be here in fourteen minutes.”

“Sorry love, traffic was crazy. I’ll be ready though, I just need a couple of minutes. Wait here.”

“I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

Bernie made her way upstairs two at a time, pausing on the top landing and looking back down with a huge grin on her face. “You look absolutely gorgeous” 

The compliment was enough to quell Serena’s irritation and she smiled back, thankful that her hard work hadn’t gone to waste. “Thank you, now hurry up.” 

Twelve minutes later Bernie was running back downstairs looking so beautiful that for a few seconds Serena forgot to breathe. The tight black trousers hugged her legs perfectly, legs that looked even longer due to the black stilettos she was wearing. The silky grey blouse that was tucked into the trousers had just enough buttons open to tease at what Serena knew was underneath. Even her make up was perfect, not too much of course, just a touch of the tinted moisturiser, mascara and brown eyeliner that she always wore when they went out. Her hair as usually was ruffled but rather than messy, looked as though it had been styled that way.

“How do you do it?” Serena whispered as she wrapped her arms around her partner’s waist. 

“Do what?”

“Look so perfect with so little time to get ready. I was at the hairdressers for two hours this afternoon, spent ages on my makeup and still you look so much better than I do. It’s not fair.”

Bernie gently kissed the pouting lips. “I cheated, I showered before I left the hospital.” She smiled at the soft laugh in response. “And you’re wrong, you look so amazing Serena. That dress, those shoes, your hair, your make up but most of all you. I am the luckiest woman alive.”

Serena’s face lit up and she leaned in for a kiss. 

“Is this in the schedule?”, Bernie teased. 

“We’ve got one minute to spare, we may as well use it.” 

The taxi driver needed to wait two minutes due to necessary lipstick touch ups but still, right on time Serena and Bernie were being shown to their table in the restaurant. 

“This is lovely isn’t it?”, Serena asked over the menu. 

“You are lovely.”, Bernie smiled back. “That dress is something else.”

The blue dress had been something that Serena had just stumbled across one day but she had instantly fallen in love with the dark blue design and decided that it was perfect for their anniversary dinner 

“Thank you.” She reached across the table and laced their hands together. “Can you believe we’re on holiday? Over two weeks away from the hospital, just you and me. Plenty of sea, sunshine and…”

“Shiraz?, Bernie joked. 

“Exactly. Speaking of….”

Serena had spotted the wine waiter and having spent a few minutes discussing what they had on their very extensive list, ordered a bottle to get them started. 

“So this time last year.”, Bernie mused as she swirled the drink in her hand.

“This time last year I thought I was in an absolute dream. You had come back, we had kissed and more importantly I think we were talking, really talking about everything that we needed to get out of the way.”

“I hope I’ve made things up to you.” Bernie bit her lip as she peered nervously across the table. 

“Well, seeing as we’ve been together for a year, living together for half of that, well officially at least and now we’re about to jet off to the Caribbean together I think we can safely say that everything that happened before is behind us. It’s time to let all of that go once and for all Darling.”

“I’m just so glad I came back.”

“As am I.”

The moment was interrupted by the arrival of their first course. As they started to eat their conversation changed slightly, becoming more focused on the delicious food they were sharing and plans for the holiday they were flying out for the following day.

“I booked that boat trip so we’ll have a couple of nights on that smaller island at the end of the week.”, Bernie told Serena as their plates were cleared away.

“Oh good, I’m looking forward to that, it looks so peaceful and relaxing. I just hope you won’t be too bored.” Serena knew that she would be perfectly content to lie in the sun and read a book while sipping some sort of exotic drink. Bernie however did like to do things and though they had plenty of activities planned she just hoped they had the balance right so that they both had the perfect holiday 

‘I won’t be bored.” Bernie gave her girlfriend a lingering look. “Not when I have a very sexy woman in a very secluded location and plenty of ideas for things we can do together.”

The look was enough for Serena to want to get out of the restaurant and back home as quickly as possible. She drained the last of her wine and indicated for the bill. “We’re already on holiday, let’s get home and you can share some of those ideas with me.”

Except they didn’t seem to be going home.

“Is he going the long way round?” Serena asked as she realised the taxi was going in the opposite direction of their house.

“It’s fine love.” Bernie whispered, using her thumb to draw circles on her love’s palm. “We’re going the right way, just trust me.”

The direction they were going towards was that of a hotel. A hotel where Serena had enjoyed a drink in the bar but had never stayed in. 

“Have we come for a drink?”, she asked as they entered the reception area. “It’s very nice Sweetheart but I’d be just as happy to go home.” 

She was highly confused as they walked past the bar and towards the lifts. “Where are we going?”

“Shhh.” As soon as the lift door closed Berne silenced the questions with a kiss. “Just trust me okay?”

They exited the lift and walked towards the end of the corridor where Bernie pulled a key card out of her bag and opened the door. Then she stood back and allowed Serena enter the room.

Room was rather an understatement. With floor to ceiling windows on one wall, high ceilings and beautiful furniture it was one of the nicest suites Serena had ever been in. 

“Okay, get the questions out now so we can enjoy this.”, Bernie instructed as she leaned back against a wooden beam. 

Once Serena was reassured that Jason knew where they were, that Cameron was staying over with him and Bernie had already packed their overnight bags, bags that now she looked she could see were sitting on a chair waiting for them, she could relax a little. 

“That's why I was a bit late home, I was dropping the bags over here. I just wanted to do something special for you, for our anniversary.” 

“Thank you. Oh this is wonderful. I always wondered what it was like in here. Thank you Darling.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Bernie had butterflies in her stomach as she watched Serena walk towards the windows and gaze out at the view of the city that was below them. There was only one dim light burning which was casting the room in a perfect, romantic light

“It’s very special.” 

“I’m hoping it’s about to get even more so.”

If Serena didn’t know any better she would have thought Bernie was proposing to her. She was down on one knee, a small box in her hand and a very nervous look on her face. Then she realised with a start,

_“She is proposing.”_

“Will you marry me Serena?”

It was short and to the point and so very Bernie that Serena started to laugh. 

“Is that a laugh of happiness or……?”

“Yes, yes I’m so happy and yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Bernie stood up and with shaking hands slipped the diamond ring onto Serena’s finger, kissing it softly before kissing her girlfriend, no, fiancé’s lips. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

“Would have made for a rather awkward holiday if i’d said no.” Serena joked.

“I thought about waiting until we were away but seeing as it’s our anniversary it seemed like the right time. Does that sound silly?” The fact she had carried out her plan and better still, that Serena had said yes meant that Bernie felt as if she was floating on air. 

“It sound perfect. I just can’t believe you did all this. This room, this romantic setting, the ring, all of it.” 

Bernie shrugged, though the blush creeping across her face gave away her lack of indifference. “I wanted you to have the romantic proposal you deserved.”

At that Serena hugged her tightly. Edward’s proposal had not been romantic. It had been in the sitting room of his parents house and if she remembered correctly had been along the lines of, “My mother thinks we should get married. Do you want to?" A proposal that should have been a warning of what was to come but Serena had wanted to get married, have a family and she had loved him so had said yes. 

This felt different though. She was absolutely in love with Bernie and knew that those feeling were, without question, completely mutual. 

“It's perfect Darling. And so is this ring, how did you know?”

“I remembered you saying you liked that style when we passed that jewellers in town one day. I didn’t want something just off the shelf so I went back and spoke to the guy who owned the shop. He helped me come up with a design and made it up. It’s completely unique, just like you.”

At this point the tears that she had managed to hold back started to flow down Serena’s face. Bernie was quite possibly the most romantic and thoughtful person she had ever met and although those attributes may have been hidden under a layer of reserve, Serena was just grateful she had managed to break through to them. 

“I love it. Did you see something that you’d like?”

Bernie shook her head. “I don’t expect you to buy me an engagement ring. You know me, I’m not one for much jewellery.”

“But…..”

“I will however wear a wedding ring and apart from when we’re in surgery I will never take it off. Is that alright?”

Serena nodded. She knew that Bernie was right, an engagement ring wasn’t her thing but as long as she would let Serena buy her a wedding band that was more than enough.

“I’m so excited. I can’t wait to tell people.”

Bernie smiled at that. “Actually you might want to text Jason.”

“Did he know about this?”, Serena asked with a surprised look on her face. 

“I may have told him I was thinking of it.”

“And he didn’t say anything?” The look of surprise had turned into one of complete shock. “How did you manage that? He always blurts out anything I say to him, even bribery doesn’t work.”

“We have a little agreement. Anything that may potentially ruin a moment that could make you extremely happy is something that he needs to keep to himself. He can write it down in his notebook if he feels the need to tell someone but that’s it. He loves you Serena and wants you to be happy.”

“I know he does. And he loves you too." Serena saw the joy in Bernie's eyes. It wasn't just that she joined him in watching quiz shows any night that she was home. Or that she understood his attempts at humour and joined in, especially when those attempts were aimed at Serena. Or even the fact that she made the best vegetable lasagne, her only successful dish and one that had been added to the weekly rotation at Jason's insistence. No, it was that Jason saw Bernie as a good, kind person that was now a fully fledged member of their family and Serena knew that he would have been grateful to have been told of the proposal in advance. "I’ll text him in a minute. And I will need to tell Ellie, I don’t want her to hear it from anyone else.” She noticed the look pass over Bernie’s face and was immediately on the alert. “What?”

“She knows.”, Bernie admitted. “Well she knows I was going to ask you. I met with her last week and told her I was going to do it.”

“You met her? She agreed to meet you?”

“She did, I cornered her outside one of her lectures and said I wasn’t leaving until she heard what I had to say.”

Serena sat down on the large chair in front of the window, not letting go of Bernie as she pulled her down to sit next to her. “And?”

“And she listened, didn’t say much and didn’t look too happy the entire time I was speaking but she let me finish. Then when she did speak she asked me what I was offering you because it seemed like I was getting the better part of the deal. That I had waltzed into your life and your home and had fallen on my feet from what she could see.” Bernie knew that Elinore’s words would hurt Serena but she also knew it would be worse in the long run to hold anything back that could come up again in the future. 

“She said what?”

“Honestly, I’d rather her be truthful love. Anyway, I told her that she was right, that I had fallen on my feet but that I knew just how lucky I was to have found you and that when It came to what I could offer you it came down to one thing. Love. That was why I wanted to marry you and that although I couldn’t make her accept us, I wanted her to know that her mother had someone who loved her without any conditions, that she had someone who would spend their life dedicated to her happiness.”

“I know you will, you already do.”, Serena murmured quietly. “So, did she give you her blessing?”

“Blessing? Not quite, maybe permission though it was hard to tell. The main thing is that she knows and didn’t throw a complete fit. Maybe she’s thawing?”

“Maybe.”, Serena mused. “Maybe she’ll actually come to the wedding? Speaking of which, have you thought of a date?”

“Ahhh, I thought you might want to be involved in that. As long as it’s sooner rather than later I don’t mind.”

“Hmmm.”, Serena pondered. “Well not Christmas or New Year. I dread seeing an invitation come in for that time because I know I’ll have to watch everything I eat to fit into a dress so I can’t even enjoy my Christmas dinner.”

“Fair point. How about Spring time? March or April maybe? That gives us enough time to plan things but it’s not too far away.”

“A spring wedding sounds perfect.” Serena beamed. “And it gives us something to look forward to when the holiday is over. Oooh and of course we’ll have a honeymoon to plan as well won’t we?”

“Hey.”, Bernie laughed. “We haven’t had this holiday yet.”

“I know, I know. It’s just a pity we won’t get to see Fletch and Raf and Morven and Dom before we go. I guess I’ll have to text them too. And you’ll have to call Cameron and Charlotte.”

“Or you could tell them at the lunch I have planned for tomorrow?” Bernie added another surprise to the mix. 

“Lunch?” 

“Yes. I’ve booked a table in the restaurant downstairs for us along with Jason, Cam, Charlotte, Dom, Morven, Fletch and the kids. Raf will come as well but he might be a bit late as he’s working tonight. We also have a late check out so we get to make full use of this room.”

“You really have thought of everything.” Serena was amazed. 

“I have, including our luggage which Cam is going to bring with him, good job you finished packing a week ago. Then he’ll drop us to the airport so we can enjoy a few drinks as we celebrate with friends. Speaking of drinks, there’s a very good bottle of champagne over there. How do you fancy celebrating with me?”

As Bernie uncorked the champagne, Serena text Jason the good news, smiling as she received a thumbs up emoji in return.

“Is Ellie coming to lunch tomorrow?”, she ventured as she took the glass. 

“She’s working.” Bernie had extended the invitation and Elinore had responded by saying she might drop in. She decided not to tell Serena that, not wanting to get her hopes up unnecessarily. 

“Oh well. I can call her before we go.” Serena took a sip of her drink and refocused her attention on Bernie. “I’m not going to dwell on her, not when I have this incredible fiancé I could be focusing all of my attention on. I feel like you’ve done so much this evening and I’ve contributed very little.” Her voiced dropped as she breathed into Bernie’s ear. “What can I do to make things even?”

“I may have planned for that as well. If you check your bag there’s a little something in there, something I’m very keen to see you in. Think of it as an extra gift.”

“A gift for who?”

“A gift for me, most definitely a gift for me.” Bernie’s smiled as she watched Serena lift herself up and still carrying her glass, sauntered over to her small case. 

She opened it and on seeing what was lying on the very top looked back towards Bernie with a cheeky glint in her eye. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

It was several moments later but as Bernie saw Serena standing in the doorway wearing the dark green lace teddy she had bought her, she knew the wait had been entirely worth it. 

“Happy Darling?”, Serena smirked. 

“Get yourself over here and I’ll show you just how happy I am.” 

“Do you think people can see in that window?” Serena asked as she climbed into Bernie’s lap. 

“Maybe, if they really wanted to. Why, is that a problem?” Bernie knew they were relatively safe. They were on the very top floor and the windows were tinted. She had a feeling though that just the idea that someone could see them would bring a little bit of an edge to what she had in mind. 

“Not at all Darling.” Serena started to open Bernie’s shirt, kissing every bit of skin she exposed as she did so. “Not at all.”

It seemed a shame to remove the underwear she had spent so long choosing but eventually the lure of being completely naked together was too much for Bernie to resist and so she slowly removed the teddy, lavishing kisses on the areas it had been covering as she did so. “You are so perfect.”, she whispered. “Too perfect for me.”

“I am yours.” Serena reminded her as she lowered herself back into her original position, gasping as Bernie took one of her nipples between her teeth while at the same time stroking softly along the inside of her leg. “Oh, that’s good.”, she moaned loudly. The entire night had been like foreplay and at this stage she needed a little more. She spread her legs slightly, dropping a hint that Bernie immediately picked up on.

That feeling of slipping her fingers into Serena was never going to get old. Not when it was combined with that gasp of pleasure and the tight, wet feeling of her partner all around her. And add to that the visual impact of Serena moving above her, her eyes closed, allowing herself to full enjoy the pleasure she was feeling. the moans, the whispered words and the total trust between them and Bernie felt as though she had died and went to heaven. Eventually though she felt that tightening around her flingers, heard Serena’s breathing pattern change and she knew it was time.

“I love you so much.”, she whispered. “More than anything.” 

The words were enough to tip Serena over the edge and she reached her climax with a cry that had the room not been so well soundproofed, would have been heard by the entire floor.

“I love you too.”, she told Bernie in between kisses. “Let me show you how much.”

“I won’t say no.”

“Oh good.”, Serena purred as she lifted herself up gracefully before sinking to her knees. “Because there’s something I think this chair was designed especially for.”

At the first swipe of that wicked tongue across her clit Bernie knew she was done for. Serena’s mouth did things to her that she couldn’t even begin to put into words and today was no exception. It wasn’t even that there was a pattern she followed, telling Bernie once that she just did what felt right, what she guessed Bernie seemed to want. 

Which was exactly what she was doing now, starting off with long, slow licks and then building up to much more focused movements, sucking, teasing and then showing that she knew exactly what she was doing by choosing the perfect second to curl two fingers deeply inside Bernie.

“Good?” She asked licking her lips and looking innocently up towards a still gasping Bernie several moments later. 

“That’s an understatement. That was amazing.”

“Just wanted to make sure you remembered why you were marrying me.”

Despite her still slightly shaking legs, Bernie stood up and pulled Serena into a loving embrace. “I’m marrying you for a lot more than that you know.”

“I know Darling and I’m marring you for the same reasons.”

“Good. Now I think that we’ve had our fun over here and that there’s a perfectly good, very large bed that needs our attention don’t you?”

They definitely made full use of the bed that night and the oversized bath that much like the chair, Serena deemed perfectly designed for certain activities. Eventually they curled up under the covers, sated and exhausted but too excited to sleep. 

“We can sleep on the plane.” Serena decided as she gazed at her hand again. 

“We can.” Bernie pressed a kiss against Serena’s neck. “I’m not going to lie, I was pretty sure that you’d say yes but there were a couple of moments where I wondered what I’d do if you said no.”

Serena turned around, ensuring that they didn’t lose any body contact as she did so. “I was never going to say no. I thought about it, if we’d get married that is but I think this particular question had to come from you. Not that I think of you as ‘the man’ in our relationship, we’re both women which makes me very, very happy. But because of everything you’ve gone through….do you understand what I mean.”

“I do.” Bernie smiled before kissing Serena’s hair. 

“You can save that for the wedding.” Serena laughed, feeling nothing but joy flowing through her body. “I'm just so happy you asked me the question.”

Bernie pulled her even closer and traced her thumb across Serena’s left ring finger. “Not as happy that I am that you said yes.”

And that they settled down together to dream of the day, hopefully only a couple of months in the future when they would each be asked another question, one that neither of them could wait to answer.


	3. The Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Bernie's asked the question, it's time to let people know the answer. But is everyone truly happy about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter. Originally I had planned on just doing the two but based on the requests I am going to carry on with what will include the lunch (this one), the holiday, possibly a Christmas/New Year chapter and the wedding. There may be more but that's what I have planned for now. 
> 
> I'm very open to suggestions or ideas so please let me know if any either here or on my Tumblr (dreamsinlilac there too)
> 
> Thanks again.

Serena looked at her buzzing telephone and sighed, “Best get this over with.” She swiped the screen and held the phone to her ear. “Hello Edward.”

For every second of the three minutes she spent speaking to her ex-husband, telling him that she was getting remarried. Bernie didn’t leave her side. And when Serena hung up, grimacing slightly as she did so, she leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. She too had faced the conversation with an ex that morning, although Marcus had merely thanked her for telling him in a very controlled manner and then hung up as quickly as possible. 

“Okay?”

“Yes. I’m just glad he called back when he got my message rather than let me wait. He didn’t have much to say, made a bit of a dig about which one of us was going to wear the dress but that was it. If I’m honest I expected worse but I guess we’ve both moved on.” 

“Well, his loss is my gain.”, Bernie smiled. “Are you ready to go downstairs? The kids will be here any minute.”

“Just let me fix myself.” Serena got up from the bed and looked in the mirror, fluffing her hair and reapplying her lipstick. “Do I look okay?”

“You look like a perfectly radiant bride to be.” Bernie winked into the mirror as she wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist. 

“As do you. Well then, we’d better go down.”

They walked towards the lift holding hands both still beaming from ear to ear from the excitement of their engagement. 

“They did sound happy didn’t they?”, Bernie asked with a hint of nerves as they moved between floors. She had phoned Cameron and Charlotte separately that morning to tell them the news, putting the phone on speaker each time so Serena could be a part of the conversation. 

“You heard Cam, they had guessed it was coming and yes Darling, they both sounded very happy for us.” Serena squeezed Bernie’s arm as they exited the lift, her eyes lighting up as she saw the people in question walking through the door along with Jason. “Look, there they are.” 

The massive hug that both women received from Cameron left Bernie in no doubt of her son’s feelings. Charlotte was a little more reserved with her initial affection as always but she still kissed Serena on the cheek and wished her a genuine congratulations, something that made her mother’s heart soar. 

“I hope you understand why I told Jason first.” Bernie needed to make sure there were no misunderstandings between her and the children, they’d had more than enough of them to last a lifetime.

“We do Mum.” Cameron wrapped his arm around her in a half hug. “Like I said, we could both see this coming a mile off and we’re really happy for you.”

“Charlie?”, Bernie asked softly. 

Charlotte smiled back. “It’s fine Mum. We’ve both gotten to know Jason over the last year and it makes total sense that you’d tell him first. He’s so happy, you should have seen his face when we told him at breakfast that we knew. I think if he’d had to keep it to himself any longer he’d have burst.”

“You had breakfast together?”

“Yeah, Charlie came over after you’d spoken to her and we ate together. Only something light mind you, we need to save room for the massive lunch you’re going to be paying for.”

After playfully cuffing him around the ear Bernie looked back to where Serena and Jason were deep in conversation. As she watched she saw the smile that was already on Jason’s face get even bigger, clearly whatever his Aunt was saying was something that pleased him. 

“Everything alright?”

Serena looked up at Bernie with a twinkle in her eye. “Absolutely. I was just telling Jason that nothing will change when it comes to our living arrangements.”

“I told Auntie Serena that I knew that already, that we talked about it when you told me that you were going to ask her to marry you.”

Bernie nodded, glad that their previous conversation had given Jason the reassurance he needed. “So what’s the extra happy grin for?”

“Because, you’re happy. Both of you.” 

That simple statement was enough to bring a tear to Serena’s eye and she could see the same in Bernie. “Thank you Jason. May we give you a hug?”

“You may.” Jason still wasn’t overly comfortable with physical affection but this was a special occasion and he found that he genuinely wanted to hug his Aunt, both of them.

“Right, didn’t you say something about a drink before lunch?”, Serena sniffled. 

“I did indeed. Come on Jason, let’s get your Auntie a shiraz.” 

They met Morven and Dom as they were entering the bar then just as Bernie went to order the drinks she spotted Fletch and the children and waved them over.  
,  
“You timed that well.”, she greeted her colleague, bending down to ruffle Theo’s hair as he clung to his Dad’s leg. 

Fletch grinned back. “What can I say? Timing has always been one of my strong points.”

Drinks ordered Bernie made her way back down to sit with everyone else, catching Serena’s eye as she settled in the chair next to her. 

“This place is really fancy.”, Mikey commented as he looked around the bar. “So what are we doing here?”

That seemed to be as good a segue as any to share their news and so Serena moved her left hand from underneath the table where she had been hiding it since sitting down. 

“Bernie invited you all here so we could share something important with you. Last night she asked me to marry her and of course I said yes.”

For a second there was a stunned silence from the AAU team which was broken by squeals from Evie and Ella. “You’re getting married?”

“We are.”, Bernie confirmed. 

The next couple of minutes were spent in a flurry of hugs and kisses. 

“Of course you have us to thank for this.” Fletch boasted, pointing at himself and Jason. “If we hadn’t locked you in the office that day.”

“Oh, I think we’d have gotten there eventually.” Serena told them as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. 

Bernie shot a pointed look at the grinning pair. “And didn’t you ‘lose the key’?”

“That’s you busted.”, Dom laughed. “Well I’m really pleased for you both, though I do miss our angsty rooftop talks. I guess all our conversations will be about caterers and venues and wedding bands now.”

“And flowers and dresses and vows.”, Evie added dreamily, not noticing the look of mock horror on Bernie’s face.

“You’re more than welcome to be our wedding planner Dom.”, Serena told him. “Though I do have a few ideas of my own.”

“Can I help you?”, Evie asked eagerly

“Don’t be pushy.”, Fletch chastised his daughter gently. “Remember Serena has a daughter of her own, maybe she’d like to help. And there’s Charlotte as well.”

Everyone knew that Elinore hadn’t taken very well to her mother’s relationship with another woman but Serena hadn’t mentioned anything for a few months so they all hoped that perhaps she had come around to the idea. 

“We’ll need plenty of helpers.”, Serena whispered as she gave Evie a hug before looking across the table. “From anyone who would like to be involved.”

Charlotte smiled back shyly. “I’d love to help out.”

“Good. We’ll get started when we come back from holiday.”, Serena beamed. “Oh look, I think that’s our table ready.”

As they were walking into the restaurant she took Morven aside. “I hope this isn’t too much, I’d hate to think that this was upsetting to you in any way.”

“No.”, Morven shook her head. “You deserve happiness, both of you, And Arthur would be thrilled if he was here. A bit surprised maybe but thrilled all the same.”

“Thank you.” Serena gave her a brief embrace. “That means a lot to me.”

By the time they reached their table Raf had arrived and was being brought up to date by Mikey. 

“Congratulations.”,he exclaimed. “Now this is definitely worth missing out on some sleep for.” He hugged the two women warmly before they all sat down to order lunch. 

“You can have whatever you want Jason.”, Bernie reassured him. “And if there’s something you want that isn’t on the menu I’m sure they can make it up for you.” She had already taken the liberty of checking with the staff when she had booked the table and they had promised they could easily accommodate most requests. 

In the end Jason decided that the carrot soup sounded like something he would like, as did the burger as long as it was completely plain.

“Thank goodness for that.”, Serena murmured into her drink. Eating out with Jason could be a challenge, not through any fault of his own of course but she was just happy things were going smoothly so far. However she couldn’t help feeling a pang as she looked around the table, feeling that someone was missing. Her calls to Ellie that morning had gone straight to voicemail and her messages had not yet been returned. She wondered if they would be. 

“You alright?”, Bernie whispered, noticing the faraway look in her partner’s eyes.

“I am. Just being a bit silly, ignore me. This was a really great idea. I’m so glad we get to see everyone before we leave this evening.” 

“I’m sorry she’s not here.”

“So I am Sweetheart but I’m glad you are. And everyone else of course.” Serena briefly pressed their lips together, ignoring the fake retching sound that came from Mikey’s direction. “And I’m very glad our food is coming because I’m starving.” 

The next hour was spent eating and talking with lots of laughter throughout. 

“Didn’t you have a serious conversation with Arthur once, something about wanting to fire people who got involved in office romances?”, Morven asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Serena had the good grace to blush profusely at the reminder. “I may have said something along those lines.”

“So what changed?” Dom already knew the answer. 

“This one came along and swept me off my feet.”, Serena was still flushed as she took Bernie’s hand again. 

“Hardly.”, Bernie spluttered. “Well, not straight away at least.” She was still smiling, not quite able to believe that they had come this far, though her smile did drop slightly when she saw what Serena was doing. “Hey, that’s my salmon.”

“What’s yours is mine and all that Darling.”, Serena shrugged as she speared some fish. “I just wanted to try it, it looks really good. You can have some of my risotto if you like.”

“Every single time.”, Bernie huffed. “It was this same last night and at breakfast this morning. No matter what I order she decides she wants it.”

As everyone around the table sniggered Serena took another forkful of fish. “What can I say, you have good taste.” 

Once everyone had finished their main courses and the plates had been cleared away the subject of dessert came up. 

“I can’t eat another bite.”, Raf declared, patting his stomach. 

‘I could.”, Mikey shouted. 

“Me too.”, Bernie added. “Seeing as I only had half of my lunch after all.”

“I’ll just have some of yours.” Serena giggled as she received a swat to her arm, though as she looked up the smile became frozen on her face. 

“What’s that you always told me Mum? Walk away from anyone who hits you even once.” Elinore was aware of the looks she was receiving from everyone around the table. She could see how Bernie had gone pale and her mother’s jaw was tightly clenched as it tended to be when she was upset. “It was a joke.”

“It wasn’t very funny.”, Jason pointed out. 

The awkward silence was eventually broken by Bernie. “It was nice of you to come Elinore, you’re just in time for dessert, or perhaps you’d prefer something more substantial.”

“I ate earlier, just a drink is fine.” Elinore took the glass that Cameron passed her and held it up slightly. “Well, congratulations I guess.”

“Thank you.” Serena raised her glass, though the smile on her face still didn’t quite reach her eyes. She was torn between feeling happy that Elinore had at least made the effort to show up and being petrified at what could happen- they were already off to a rocky start. Feeling the reassuring touch of Bernie’s hand on her leg she tried to relax and get involved in the conversation that Cameron had restarted. 

“So, what’s the first thing on your holiday agenda?”, Fletch asked.

“Just getting settled really.”, Bernie told him. “Neither of us have been to St. Lucia before so we’re going to do a little exploring once we’ve had a bit of a rest. There’s plenty of activities we can do, a rainforest walk and there’s a volcano we can visit so I don’t think we’ll be bored.”

“Cool.”, Mikey exclaimed at the idea of the volcano. 

“We’ll take a picture for you.”, Serena winked at him. “And we’ll be doing plenty of lounging by the pool as well.” 

“How long do you think you’ll last doing that Mum?” Cameron knew his mother found it difficult to relax, though apparently that had changed. 

Bernie inclined her head slightly as she pondered the question. “Quite honestly, I think I’ll love it. I have a couple of books I want to read and after the last few months at work and things going on at home, I’m going to relish the feeling of having some quiet time.”

Hearing the word home reminded Charlotte of something. “The new kitchen turned out really well by the way.”

“Thank you, we’re happy with it.”, Bernie grinned at her daughter. 

“Kitchen?”

“Yes, we’ve done some renovations. The kitchen has been refitted and we decorated the bedrooms You’ll have to come over and see them.” Serena tried to keep her voice level but she could tell from Elinore’s face that she wasn’t impressed with the updates. 

“Was there something wrong with our house?”, Elinore spat at Bernie. 

“Pardon?”

“Wasn’t it up to your standards?”

“Elinore.” Serena’s voice conveyed a tone of warning that everyone around the table was familiar with.

“No Mum, she’s only just moved in and she’s had you changing things to suit her. How much did that cost you?”

“El…”

“Bernie paid.”, Jason stated clearly and calmly. 

“She what?” His cousin stared at him in disbelief. 

“Jason.” Bernie was highly uncomfortable with the conversation, as she could see was everyone around them. 

“No”, Jason spoke directly to Bernie which was easier than addressing someone who he knew didn’t like him. “Cousin Elinore doesn’t have all the information. Auntie Serena wanted a new kitchen, she was talking about it before you ever became a couple and you wanted to do something nice for her so you paid for it. You contributed to the bedroom decoration, including mine, and you and Cameron helped me paint it. That was a lot of fun actually.”

“It was.”, Cameron smiled at Jason, feeling quite emotional at how his friend had stood up for his Mum. 

“Excuse me please.” Elinore got up abruptly and walked towards the bathroom area. 

Seeing that Serena was about to follow her Charlotte raised her hand in a stop motion. “Let me go.”

The young woman made her way across the restaurant and entered the toilets where she found Elinore wiping her eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

“Not really.”, Elinore sniffed. “You must think I’m a total bitch.”

Charlotte sat down on the chair in the corner and shrugged. “You probably haven’t given the best first impression but I can understand what you’re going through.”

“I doubt it.”

“Eighteen months ago I hated my mother. I felt that she’d abandoned me, my brother, my Dad. Not just because she’d had an affair, though that was bad enough. Especially an affair with a woman. No, I’d felt that way for a long time. She’d go off to these war zones and I couldn’t understand why, not when she could be safe at home with us.”

“So what changed?” Elinore needed to know. 

“She started to be honest with us, especially when she came back from Kiev. She opened up, told me and Cam how she had hidden a huge part of herself for years. That liking women wasn’t a new thing but that acting on it had been. I was still unhappy about that but I could see how she was changing in herself. A lot of that happened when she met your mother. I’ve never seen her so happy, so together and so settled.”

Ellie scoffed as she sat on the other chair. “That’s fine for her but what did my Mum get from this? I asked Bernie when she told me she was going to propose and she said love. That’s all very well but it’s not exactly tangible is it?”

That was a point that Charlie could definitely disagree with. “You know the first time I saw them together, really together was after you’d had the accident. Cameron called me and I came to the hospital, we both just wanted to help. Your Mum was in an awful state, she was crying, hysterical even and she was aiming all of her frustration at my mother. Mum just stood there and let her vent, let her scream and then when she was finished she held her, whispering words we couldn’t hear and promising her that you’d pull through.”

“Oh.”

“She did even more than that.”, Serena added from the doorway. “We thought you were stable but about two days into it you had another fit, you know that. What you don’t know is that it was just me and Bernie in the room at the time. I froze, like so many other parents I had seen over the years. I didn’t know what to do which is ridiculous but Bernie stayed calm, did what she needed to to to stop the seizure while the entire time I just stood there staring at you, shaking like a leaf.” 

Charlotte got up and smiled at the pair. “I’ll leave you to it.” She felt Serena’s hand graze hers as she left the room and hoped that Elinore wouldn’t walk away from this woman who she herself was becoming more and more fond of by the day. 

“I”m sorry Mum.”, Elinore whispered. 

“Sorry for what?” It was a question asked with no malice, just a need to know where they should start. 

“I didn’t come today to cause trouble. I told myself I was okay with everything, that as long as you were happy it didn’t matter and I do believe that, at least I want to.” 

“But you’re not quite there yet.”, Serena supplied. 

“No.”

“I appreciate the honesty. Ellie, I love you more than you can imagine, you’re my child and you’ll always be my little girl. But I also love Bernie and she’s not going away. We are going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together and you need to get used to that fact. I want you to be a part of our lives and the possibility that you will decide that you can’t, well it kills me. But I won’t be forced into a situation where I have to choose between my daughter and the woman I love. Life is so short, you of all people know that and I’ve been given a second chance at happiness that quite frankly, I’m going to grab with both hands.”

“It still feels so weird to think of you in love with a woman. That you’re sleeping with her…” Ellie sighed before blurting out, “That you’re, well you’re gay I guess. Or bi? I don’t know.” 

Serena gave a wry grin. “It felt strange to me at the start but I realised there was nothing I could do about it, nothing I wanted to do about it. As for the label, I’ve given that some thought as well and I’ve decided it’s not important, but if you want to you can say I’m bisexual.” She forced herself not to blush as she addressed the sleeping together part. “As for what else we do together, I’d advise you to do what I did when you were going out with Dylan and told me you wanted to go on the Pill. Accept it and move on.”

Elinore cringed slightly but nodded, allowing Serena to continue.

“All that matters is that I’m in love with Bernie and she with me. I knew it already but last night she proved it by proposing to me.” She stopped to twist the ring on her finger. 

“It’s beautiful .” Elinore looked at the ring for the first time. “She has good taste.”

“That’s what I told her.”, Serena laughed softly. Then with a sigh she looked at her daughter. “What are we going to do Ellie? This can’t go on.”

“I know Mum. I’m sorry for how I’ve acted to you and to Bernie.”

“And to Jason.” Serena still hadn’t forgotten some of the hurtful words that had been aimed at her nephew. “He didn’t ask for his Mother to die and to have to up-sticks and move in with a total stranger but he’s coped remarkably well. And he’s a lovely boy, I wish you’d allow yourself to get to know him.”

“It seems I’m missing out on a lot.”

Serena didn’t answer, instead she left the silence confirm Ellie’s thoughts for her. 

“Maybe when you’re back I can come over, see the new kitchen?”

“We’d like that.”, Serena answered, putting an emphasis on the ‘we’,

“Okay, I’ll call you in a few weeks. I’d better go, I’ve got some assignments to work on. Will you say goodbye to everyone for me?”

Serena stood up from the chair, “I will but are you sure you don’t want to do it yourself?”

“No. I’ll say goodbye to you though.” For the first time in a long time Elinore gave her mother a real hug. “Have a great holiday and congratulations, you’re going to be a beautiful bride.” 

“Thank you.” Serena stood back and wiped away a tear as she watched Ellie walk to the door.

“Mum?” Elinore stopped at the door and turned back to face her mother. 

“Yes?”

“Dad would never have paid for a new kitchen for you would he?”

Serena thought of her ex-husband. Someone had spent the majority of his wages on his social life and other women, claiming that because she earned more than him in the later years of their marriage that it was only right that she contribute more to household expenses. A house that she had paid the deposit for using money her father had left her, not that she would ever tell Elinore that. 

“No love, I don’t think he would have.”

“Looks like you found a keeper then.”

“I did.” 

With that the door closed leaving Serena alone in the bathroom. She took a few minutes to reflect on their conversation, still not sure what would happen next. It did seem to be one step forward two steps back when it came to Ellie’s feelings about her relationship but on the whole she decided that for the first time in months she could see a future where all the people she loved were a part of her life. 

After freshening up a little she made her way back out to see that to her relief the party had carried on with Jason, Mikey, Evie and Dom participating in a spirited game of what appeared to be “Twenty Questions.” Meanwhile the younger Fletcher kids napped on one of the long padded chairs.

“Is she gone?”, Bernie asked as Serena took her place at the table again, passing over the half slice of raspberry cheesecake she had kept back for her fiancé.

“Yes. She asked me to say goodbye, I’m not sure she was quite up to it. I think we made some progress though. There’s still work to do but she’s getting there, I think whatever Charlotte said really helped, I really need to thank her. She’s a good kid that daughter of yours.”

Bernie felt a warmth spread through her body at both Serena’s words and the actions of the daughter that despite everything was back in her life. “She is.”

“Ellie said she’ll come around when we’re back, see the kitchen. I think that was code for starting to get to know you and Jason.”

“It is a very nice kitchen.”, Bernie murmured before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “And Jason and I aren’t so bad either.” 

“No, you’re not and neither is this cake.” 

The hour before they left for the airport was spent back in the hotel bar where spirits were definitely running high, although Serena surprised everyone by switching back to coffee. 

“I am not falling onto the plane blind drunk. This will do me for now thank you very much.” 

“Quick, call the Vatican, it’s a miracle.”, Raf quipped much to the amusement of everyone else.

“I warn you Mr. di Lucca, this is just a holiday. I am not leaving forever and I am stockpiling all of your smart remarks for future reference.”

“Ooooh. Ooooh.”, the Fletcher kids chanted, loving seeing their almost Uncle get into trouble. 

“We’d better get going.” Cameron stood up and stretched. “Don’t want you missing your plane.”

“Will you be alright?” Serena asked Jason for the hundredth time. 

“I’ll be fine. Cameron is going to stay again tonight, then I’m going to Alan’s for a few nights and then I’ll stay with Fletch and Raf.”

“And us.”, Mikey added. 

“You’ll probably have a better time than we will.” Bernie told them, primarily as a way of reassuring Serena. She knew it was pointless and that the question would come up again as Jason had announced he was going to come with them so Cam had company on the way back 

After one final check on the bags that had been stored in the boot of Serena’s car they said their final goodbyes with Bernie hanging back to give Charlotte a tight hug. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For talking to Elinore today, it really helped. And thank you for being brave enough to forgive me and to accept Serena into your life.”

Charlie gripped her mother even more tightly and blinked back tears. “You’re welcome, I hope she gets past what she’s feeling right now, otherwise I think she’s going to lose out on something special.”

“I hope so too. Right, I’d better go, I’ll text you when we land.” Bernie swept her daughter’s hair back before kissing her forehead. “I love you very much. Check in on your Dad will you? He said he’s okay and I’m sure he is but I know he’d like to see you.”

“I will and I love you too Mum.”

Bernie joined Serena in the back seat of the car where they both waved at their friends as they pulled away. 

“That really was a great idea.” , Serena remarked as she settled back into the seat. 

“I wasn’t sure for a while.”, Bernie confessed quietly. 

Serena could see why. “I think in a way it was good that she saw us like that. Surrounded by people who are happy for us and can see how in love we are.”

“Are you going to get all soppy again?” Jason turned around and fixed them with a look. 

“We are.”, Bernie beamed at him. “But luckily for you we’ll be away for the next two weeks so you won’t have to put up with it.”

“Good.” The glint in Jason’s eye gave away the fact that he was teasing. 

“Ahh.”, Serena smirked as she took Bernie’s hand in hers. “But when we’re back we’ll be in wedding planning mode and the soppiness will be magnified. So don’t say we didn’t warn you.” 

“Can I move in with you?”, Jason asked Cameron who was laughing loudly from the driver’s seat. 

“I must say this holiday couldn’t have come at a better time. After the excitement of the past eighteen hours I am very much ready for the break.”, Serena declared as they drove along the road to the airport. 

Bernie cast a sneaky look out of the corner of her eye. “It’s almost as though I planned it all.”

“Almost my Darling. Well then, St Lucia, here we come.” 

“Yes.” There was a slightly strained element to Bernie’s smile but Serena didn’t notice it. “Here we come.”


	4. A World Away From Holby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena get far away from everyday Holby Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a couple of requests to write the holiday so here's what came to mind. I hope you enjoy and would love to know what people think of the additional chapters. There will also be a Christmas chapter while I think of what I'm going to write for the wedding and possibly the buildup. Ideas are welcome!
> 
> Also, there are some references to other countries perhaps not being as accepting to homosexuality etc., this is based on research not necessarily my own experience and certainly not intended to cast every person who lives in these countries as homophobic.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Serena asked as she gently stroked her fingers along Bernie’s very tense arm. 

There was a sigh from the chair next to her. “I was okay until we left for the airport. Besides, not very good for my macho image is it, being scared of flying? It’s only planes like this, I was okay on the army ones, I knew where the parachutes were for one thing, but these….” She shuddered slightly thinking of a terrifying commercial flight she had taken ten years before that had resulted in an emergency landing, remembered how she had wanted to kiss the ground once they had finally landed.. “I’ll be okay, I just need to find a way to get through the next eight and a half hours.”

“How did you manage when you went to Kiev?” 

Bernie gave a wry smile. “Several large whiskeys but you were right earlier, being drunk on a plane probably isn’t the best idea is it?”

Serena bit her lip, this was the first time they had ever traveled outside the country together and it had never even occurred to her that Bernie might be a nervous flyer. She had always enjoyed flying, the chance to people watch, to read her book or watch a film on a longer journey, even just being able to close her eyes and know that she had no obligations for the entire time she was in the air was rather nice. 

“Probably not, though maybe a glass of red wine in a little bit will help you sleep? In the meantime I’m right here and I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

Of course Serena had no way of guaranteeing that promise but as always her reassurances helped Bernie, who once take off was over was able to relax enough to start listening to an audio book she had downloaded to her iPad while Serena watched a film. A little later, once she had finished the glass of red she had ordered with her meal she found that to her surprise she was rather tired and so stretched out, taking full advantage of the expensive seats Serena had insisted on and closing her eyes for just a few minutes.

“Bernie?”

“Hmmmm, five more minutes.”

“Darling, we’re going to land in thirty minutes and I thought you might want to freshen up a bit.” 

“What?” Bernie’s eyes shot open and she glanced at her watch. “How did I manage to sleep for six hours?”

“Must have been my calming influence. Go on, the bathroom’s free.”

Bernie quickly tidied herself a bit before returning to her seat. The landing was still a little nerve-wracking but she held Serena’s hand throughout and before she knew it they were waiting for their bags at the carousel.

“Did you sleep?” , Bernie asked as she lifted both cases onto the trolley. 

“I did, for a little less time than you but I feel very refreshed now.”

“That’s good, means we won’t be too tired to do a little exploring of our surroundings today.” Bernie pushed the trolley towards the arrivals area where she spotted the driver who had been sent to collect them courtesy of the resort they were staying in. 

Less than an hour later they arrived and were being shown into their villa. Bernie wasn’t paying much attention to what their escort was telling them. She tended to prefer to figure things out herself but she watched with amusement as Serena listened intently, nodding her head eagerly and asking a barrage of questions that left the resort worker looking slightly shell shocked as she left. 

“Well, that was very interesting. Anyway, let’s unpack and then we can have something to eat, we both slept through the second meal on the plane after all.”

Bernie agreed. “Where will we go to eat?”

There was a loud sigh from the bedroom where their bags had been placed. “That nice girl just said they would bring over some fruit, pastries and coffee that we can eat by the pool. Were you listening at all?” Serena already knew the answer. 

They spent the first day doing very little beyond eating, taking a walk to get their bearings and going for several dips in the private pool that came with their villa. 

“Having fun?”, Bernie laughed as Serena pulled herself out of the water. 

“I am though I am very much looking forward to getting a chance to swim in the ocean, it’s been ages since I’ve done that and I’ve never seen water so clear have you?”

Bernie thought of places she had travelled to in the past. There wasn’t a whole lot of water in the Middle East of course and Kiev, although on the coast had been rather cold the last time she had been there. There had been a couple of holidays with the children when they had been young, France, Spain, Portugal but that had been different, the time had been entirely focussed on making sure that they enjoyed themselves and less on relaxing. In fact she remembered being more exhausted when they arrived back to England than she was before they had left. 

“No, I haven’t.” 

Serena had enjoyed many holidays over the years, with friends before she had married, a couple with Edward and a young Ellie and then later as her marriage had disintegrated just with her daughter. After the divorce she had been on a few holidays with friends but she had also taken several trips alone, trips she had enjoyed but already she knew weren’t going to compare with exploring this beautiful island with someone she loved so much. 

Despite their relatively quiet first day the excitement of everything seemed to hit them both that evening and after a light dinner in a nearby restaurant they fell into bed exhausted at 9PM where they each slept through until the following morning. 

“Good morning gorgeous.”, Bernie spoke softly while her hands stroked along the naked body in bed next to her. 

“Good morning yourself.” Serena moaned before shuffling back slightly, lifting her head to allow more of the gentle kisses to be placed along her neck.

“Do you fancy…….?”

“You. I fancy you.” Then to emphasise exactly what she fancied, Serena took the hand that was stroking her stomach and moved it down ever so slightly to where she needed it. 

With that particular need satisfied they grabbed some breakfast before making their way down to the beach where they spent the day in much a similar way to the previous one. 

“Feeling relaxed?”, Serena enquired from her sun lounger as she sipped a very red looking cocktail. 

“Very.” Bernie lowered her sunglasses and took in the view. “To think, we could be dissecting a bowel at this exact moment if we were at work.”

“What did we say?”, Serena scolded. “We are a world away from Holby so no work talk, especially not about bowels. You’ll put me off my drink.”

“That’s hardly going to happen.” Bernie didn’t even flinch as the piece of ice was thrown at her, she had been expecting it. 

After two very relaxed days both were ready to do something a little bit more active on their third day. Luckily there was a rainforest hike that had come highly recommended from the research they had done. 

“You know there will be a lot of walking.”

“I am familiar with the concept of a hike.”, Serena pointed out.

‘I know, I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. It’s about three and a half hours with some uphill parts.” 

“Bernie.” Serena huffed. “I’ll have you know that this is not my first hike and I have already read all about this one, in fact doing it was my idea. I may not be as fit as you are but I am more than capable of doing this, However, if you don’t think I can do it then by all means go off ahead, I’m sure I’ll make new friends in the group, friends who can go at the same snails pace you seem to think I’ll be going.” 

Bernie immediately felt terrible. She hadn’t meant to hurt Serena’s feelings, all she had been trying to do was make sure she was prepared. She realised now that she had probably been thinking of many of the marches she had participated in during her time in the army, not a nature hike on a beautiful island. There would be no heavy boots or kitbags here, just walking shoes and backpacks to carry a few essentials. 

“I’m sorry love.” 

“Hmmmph.” Serena busied herself by adding water bottles, insect repellant and suncream to her backpack. 

“I really am.” Bernie moved closer and turned Serena around, pulling her chin up so they were looking at each other. “And you are very, very fit and I would be very upset if you walked with someone else other than me today.” 

“Yes well, we’ll just have to see won’t we?”

Of course they walked together, both admiring the nature that surrounded them, nature that was so different to anything they would see at home. True to form Serena did make friends, a Scottish couple named John and Laura who were around their age and joined then for lunch with once their hike was over. 

“Are you married?” Laura enquired as sat down to eat.

Bernie faltered slightly, realising that they probably thought that she and Serena were two friends who had come away together. “Umm.. ummm”

“We will be.” Serena flashed a radiant smile across the table. “In a few months. We just got engaged a couple of days ago.”

“Congratulations.” If the other couple were surprised they didn’t show it. Instead they shared their own story of how they had also met a bit later in life and had only gotten married themselves the previous year. Lunch went so well that they arranged to meet again for dinner the following night. After saying their goodbyes Serena and Bernie made their way back to the villa where they were planning on taking a long nap. 

“What’s up?”, Serena noticed that Bernie seemed rather quiet on the short walk back. 

“Nothing, it’s a bit silly really.” Bernie could feel dark eyes staring at her and knew she wouldn’t get away with not carrying on. “It’s just that looking back, everyone in that group today probably thought that we were just friends.”

“And?”

“And, well it just felt a bit strange. I guess I’ve gotten used to people knowing we’re a couple.”

Serena thought of the Bernie she had first known, who had been so closeted, had hidden her true self for so long and allowed herself to marvel at the change. A change that without bragging, she was proud to have been part of. 

“I quite like it.”, Serena told her honestly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy to be with you, to be your partner but the fact that people don’t automatically see us like that, or know things about us. well it has it’s benefits as well.”

“Oh?” Bernie assumed that Serena was referencing the fact that homosexuality was not always widely accepted in other countries, something she herself was very conscious of. But in this case she was wrong. 

“Oh yes. For example, nobody in that group knows that I made you come four times yesterday.” Serena Campbell, flirt extraordinaire beamed with pride as she saw the flush spread across Bernie’s cheeks. “Don’t tell me I embarrassed you? You were far from embarrassed last night if I remember correctly.” 

“I’m not embarrassed.” Bernie muttered as she opened the door. “And it was five.”

“Ahhh, now remind me exactly when that fifth one was.” Serena practically pushed Bernie through the front door and suddenly the nap didn’t seem so urgent.

Over the following days they maintained their balance of chill out time along with more activities, including the volcano tour where as promised they took a picture especially for Mikey, He text back immediately saying that the view was very cool and could they please bring back some lava for him. 

There were also a couple of dinners with Linda and John before the other couple left. They exchanged numbers, promising that they would arrange a meeting back in the UK. 

“Don’t get me wrong.”, Serena confessed as she packed a smaller bag for their two night trip to Dominica. “I love our friends at the hospital but it’s nice to have people to talk to about things other than work.”

“I know what you mean.”, Bernie smiled. “It was the same in the army but I have to say, I don’t think I’ve ever had friends like the people we work with. I didn’t expect it either but it was definitely a happy surprise.”

“The best surprise?” 

“No.” Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and deciding not to tease her this one time. “You were the best surprise I have ever received.” 

Dominica was exactly how they had imagined and completely worth the ferry journey. It was a bit smaller and slightly more rural that St Lucia but just as beautiful. 

“Maybe I should have waited until we were here to propose.” Bernie mused as they stood admiring the beautiful views around the Emerald Pool. 

“How many times? What you did was perfect and romantic and private and I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Good. I love you.” Bernie discreetly laced their fingers together. 

“And I love you.”

Their days on the other island passed quickly and before they knew it they were back on St Lucia and making plans for their last few days. 

“There’s that restaurant we looked at, the one the concierge recommended. Will I see if they can get us a table?”, Serena asked after they had come back from the beach.

Bernie thought it sounded perfect, especially when she saw how beautiful Serena looked when she emerged from the bedroom that evening.

“Well, I brought these heels with me. I may as well wear them at least once.” 

They were dropped to the restaurant by one of the hotel cars and found themselves sitting at a table overlooking the bay. 

“Thank you.” Bernie nodded to the waitress who brought their menus. She gave Serena a pointed look. “Let me know if you’re going to be stealing my food again so I can order some extra side dishes.” Her eyes flashed with humour as she saw the withering stare aimed in her direction. 

In the end they selected dishes they could share along with a couple of bottles of wine that were recommended as good accompaniments to their food. 

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Serena stood up and winked at Bernie. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Bernie was still watching her walk away when the waitress came back to clear their plates. She had noticed that the girl, who was probably in her early twenties had been watching them throughout the evening, not in a nasty way, it seemed to be more curiosity than anything else.

“I’m sorry.”, the girl blushed as she realised she had probably been a bit obvious. “It’s just, and excuse me if I’m wrong, but you’re a couple aren’t you?” 

“We are.”, Bernie answered warily, apparently they were slightly more obvious than they had previously thought. 

“You’re so lucky, that you can be together I mean. I have a girlfriend but we have to keep it a secret. My parents wouldn’t like it, neither would hers, they’re very old fashioned.”

“I’m sorry.” Bernie frowned, able to completely emphasise with what she was hearing. It wasn’t so long ago that as far as she was concerned nobody would ever be okay with her preferences. 

“No, I am. You came here to enjoy your meal with your partner, not to listen to me.”

“If it helps.”, Bernie started, seeing the girl’s clear interest in the prospect of some advice. “I was where you were, hiding because of other people’s attitudes. Where I live is relatively accepting of gay rights, there are some exceptions but that wasn’t the same when I was your age. Things change, that may sound trite but they do. What’s important is that you can accept yourself and know that you are doing nothing wrong by having those feelings.”

“Thank you, that does help.” The girl smiled at Bernie and at Serena as she returned to the table. “Enjoy the rest of your trip.”

“Something I should know?”, Serena enquired as she picked up her glass. 

“Let’s just say we have something in common.” Bernie answered with a shrug. “I’ll tell you about it later but for now let’s head back, I have an overwhelming urge to hold you in my arms and kiss you for hours.”

“How can I say no to that? Home we go Major.” 

With the bill settled they made their way out of the restaurant but before they left Bernie sought out their waitress to hand her an extra tip. 

“I can’t take this.”

Aware that there were other people around Bernie was very conscious of what she said. “You were very helpful, please take it. Use it to go out with a friend maybe on your next night off.”

“Thank you.” The young waitress watched as the two women, the first real same sex couple she had ever really spoken to left, not holding hands but walking closely together and she hoped that what the blonde lady had said was right, that things would change for her as well. 

As always the final couple of days of their holidays seemed to go faster than the others but soon it was their final night. 

“I have something for you.” Serena grinned at Bernie from the bedroom door. 

“Oh yes?” 

“Not that. Let me rephrase, not just that. No, I have a present for you.” As Bernie crossed the room Serena became slightly nervous, worried that she had maybe misjudged things.

“I know you said you didn’t want an engagement ring and I can understand that. It didn’t feel right not to give you anything to mark the occasion though so, well, I bought you this because I love you and I wanted to give you something to remind you of what we’ve shared over the last couple of weeks.” 

With that she handed Bernie a medium sized flat package, watching anxiously as she pulled the paper off. 

“You bought this for me.” Bernie was smiling from ear to ear as she examined the painting. “When?”

“I saw you looking at the artwork in that restaurant we visited in the first week and I took note of the artist’s details. Luckily she’s local and the concierge here was able to put me in touch with her. Luckier still, she had the time to do this commission for me, well for you.” 

“It’s perfect.” Bernie took a few minutes to really look at the painting. On first glance it was a simple sea view but the more she studied it the more the tiny details throughout became apparent to her. She was no artist herself but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy admiring the work of others and she had a feeling she would be admiring this painting for a very long time. 

After putting the painting down carefully she brought Serena into her arms. “Thank you, I love it, especially the fact that we can share it forever. Actually I think it will go perfectly in our bedroom don’t you..”

Serena had thought the same but as always was thrilled to hear Bernie refer to _their_ bedroom in what was now _their_ home together. 

“I’m glad you like it and the bedroom definitely seems like the right location. I’m also glad you packed more lightly than I did and you have room to bring it back.”

“I adore it and I adore you, let me show you how much.”

After they had reminded each other of their feelings they lay in bed, limbs tangled and talking softly. 

“Normally when a holiday is over I feel really down but not this time.” Serena murmured in the darkness. “I’ve had a wonderful time, even better than I could have dreamed because I was with you. But I’m ready to go home, to see everyone, to share all of our stories and give them the gifts we’ve bought them. Also, I’m hoping that Ellie will do what she said make an effort to be a part of our lives.” 

Elinore had text Serena while they had been away and while it was a small step, it was a good sign.

Bernie kissed her temple gently. “I hope so too.”

“We’ll see I suppose but darling, I’m so excited for what we’re going home to. There’s Christmas and New Year and of course best of all, we’re going to be preparing for our wedding, with some help of course. 

“Don’t forget the honeymoon.” Bernie whispered. “What are you going to do when that holiday is over?” 

Serena had already considered that question and knew her answer . “I’ll be just as excited as I am now, even more so because we’ll be married.” She brushed her lips over Bernie’s hair, gently inhaling the smell of her partner that she was utterly addicted to.

“And that my Darling is when the real adventure begins.”


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Christmas with the newly engaged couple. Will it bring them everything that they really want ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead with a Christmas chapter to wrap a couple of things up. I hope you like it and wish you all a Merry Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Sweetheart.” 

“Merry Christmas Gorgeous.” Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and held her close as the water from the shower cascaded over them, washing away any traces of the fourteen hour shift they had just returned home from.

“Sleep, I need sleep.”, Serena muttered as she dried herself off, pausing very briefly to moisturise her body and face before padding into the bedroom where she was closely followed by her equally exhausted partner. 

“1PM?”, Bernie enquired, holding her phone in her hand. “Gives us five hours?”

“Nowhere near enough.” Serena flopped into the bed and dragged the thick duvet over her naked body. “But it will have to do.”

Both had worked Christmas Eve having given the others the choice of when they would rather work. Raf had relieved them and would look after the ward until his own cover came that evening, leaving him free to join Fletch and the kids who would again be spending Christmas with Serena and now Bernie of course. Morven was also working but had said she might drop over after the shift, though seeing as Cameron was also going to be there that was a given. 

Neither Bernie nor Serena minded working the Christmas Eve shift, especially as it meant that once they woke up they would have Christmas Day and then Boxing Day which was going to be their own private Christmas celebration. No, they just needed to get some shut eye and then they would be ready to face the day, even more ready thanks to Serena’s superior organisation skills which meant that everything possible had been prepared before they left the previous day. There had also been precise instructions left for Cameron and Jason regarding the turkey. 

“Love you.” Bernie was already asleep but by the look on her face Serena knew that she had heard her. 

Five hours as expected was not nearly enough sleep but somehow the lure of this particular day was enough to get them up and dressed with minimal use of the snooze button. 

“How beautiful does my girl look?” Serena winked at Bernie as she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Well, you did say that we should get dressed up today and I agreed, but let me tell you now I am wearing pyjamas all day tomorrow.”

“Really?” As far as Serena was concerned the following day would be clothing optional, or rather non existent. 

Dressed and ready to see what chaos was waiting for them below, they descended the stairs only to be greeted by somewhat of a surprise. 

“Merry Christmas Mum.” Charlotte wrapped her arms around Bernie and gave her a kiss. “Merry Christmas Serena.” She also gave her mother’s partner a kiss on the cheek. “I thought I’d come over a little early and give these two a hand.” 

“We are doing perfectly well.”, Jason huffed slightly. “Though Charlotte was helpful in pointing out that the oven needed to be turned on in order for the turkey to cook. Don’t worry though, it had only been in for a couple of minutes at that stage.”

“Thank goodness.”, Bernie murmured under her breath, not wanting to think of what the reaction would be to a delayed dinner due to still raw turkey. 

With everything under control there was plenty of time for the delicious Christmas coffee that Bernie had stocked up on. 

“Please tell me this isn’t the last packet?”, Serena asked as she took a sip of the hot drink. 

“Not at all, I bought so much of it we’ll be drinking it until June at least.” Bernie smiled over her cup before focusing her attention on Charlotte and Cameron. 

“Have you spoken to your Dad?”

“Yeah.”, Cameron nodded. “He said Christmas in Australia was the best idea he ever had, he’s having a great time. He also said to wish you and Serena a happy Christmas.”

“That was nice of him.” Before Bernie could say anymore she was interrupted by the doorbell. 

“Merry Christmas.” Mikey raced through the hallway and into the kitchen, waving his new Nintendo in his hands. “Cam, look what I got, it’s just like yours so we can play together.”

“Cool, let’s go.”

“Remind me again how old you are?” Bernie gave her son a familiar look. 

“Computer games are timeless.”, he replied before following Mikey into the sitting room where they were going to show Jason how to play. 

Meanwhile Fletch was carrying in plates and boxes of food. “As promised, a dessert selection and a few extras.”

“There was no need.” Serena loved having people around over Christmas and never expected anybody to bring anything, except maybe a nice bottle of wine of course. 

“There was every need.” Fletch knew he teased his bosses and quite frankly with good reason at times, they did tend to make it very easy. But he cared for them very much, not only had they saved his life but when needed both had stepped in as mother/ auntie substitutes for his young children and he would never stop being grateful to them. 

“We’ll be eating in about an hour.” Serena smiled, lifting Theo into her arms. “Well young man, did Father Christmas come to you?”

“Yeah, lots of toys.” Theo gave a toothy grin. 

“And books and clothes and smelly things.”, Ella added. 

“Well, aren’t you lucky? Why don’t you go and play with your toys for a little while and then we’ll all eat our Christmas lunch together. Is that okay?”

The two excited children ran off leaving the grown ups to put the final touches to their meal which as planned was ready exactly one hour later, just as Raf arrived. Before they started to eat Evie ran behind Serena and Bernie’s chairs with a sprig of of mistletoe in her hands. 

“You know what you need to do.” 

Serena didn’t hesitate, simply leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on Bernie’s blushing cheek. 

“Ummm, well then, shall we eat?” 

Evie, happy that two of her favourite people were as in love as ever, sat down on her chair and beamed across the table. “Bernie, you look very nice today. You too Serena but I’ve never seen Bernie in a dress before.”

“Yeah, it’s lovely Mum.”, Charlie added.

Bernie blushed even more, it was more of a tunic and she was wearing it with leggings and boots but Serena had pounced on it when they had been out shopping a few weeks before declaring it to be the perfect Christmas Day outfit. And it was rather comfortable. “Thank you both.” 

They had decided to forgo a starter, knowing that they would be eating enough between their main meal and the variety of desserts Fletch had brought. Bernie laughed to herself as she watched Serena spoon some more stuffing on her plate, remembering Serena’s comment about not wanting to get married near Christmas as she wanted to enjoy her dinner. Luckily they had booked the wedding for the beginning of April so there was no reason for Serena to restrict herself. Except maybe one. 

“I am going to explode.”, Serena groaned as she handed her plate off to Jason. 

“Me too.” Everyone else around the table agreed,

Jason tutted at them. “Not me, I ate until I was full, not until I was stuffed.” He blinked as Cameron and Mikey both fired left over sprouts in his direction but still carried on loading the dishwasher in his usual orderly manner, setting aside half the dishes for a second load later. 

Serena caught herself before she rolled her eyes too hard at her nephew. Instead she grinned at everyone around the table. “Presents?”

A couple of minutes later they were all sat around the tree. There were a couple of surprise presents from Santa Claus for the Fletcher children to open which caused Fletch to shake his head at Serena and Bernie.

“Christmas is for kids Fletch.”, Bernie whispered. “Enjoy them while they’re this age, it doesn’t last long.” She turned to her own children and watched as they unwrapped their gifts. 

“Thanks Mum and Serena.” Charlie smiled as she opened the package containing a record player and several records, thrilled that her mother had remembered a comment she had made in passing about really wanting one several months beforehand. 

Meanwhile Cameron was holding up one of his new shirts for Mikey’s opinion. 

“Yeah, it’s nice Morven will probably really fancy you if you’re wearing that.” 

“I rather think she does already.” Serena sniggered as Evie who was handing out the gifts passed her a package with a similar one going to Bernie.

“You should open a present from each other.”, Evie instructed. 

While Serena had spent hours wrapping the gifts she had bought, each one adorned with bows and ribbons, Bernie’s generally looked like a three year old had gotten loose with the sellotape, something that was familiar to anyone who saw the bottle of wine she had brought back from Ukraine the year before. It wasn’t so bad with the first ones she wrapped but after that she quickly lost patience as was evident in the gift Serena was unwrapping. Not that she minded, she knew Bernie well enough at this stage to know that she would have put a lot of thought into any of the gifts she bought.

“It’s what’s inside that counts.” Bernie laughed as she was teased by Raf and Cameron for her wrapping skills. Except in this case what was inside was further cause for mocking. 

“This is the greatest thing ever. You’ve bought each other matching PJs.”, Raf was crying with laughter as he saw what they pulled out of the packages. 

“Not quite.” Serena was laughing herself as she glanced in her fiancé direction. She had picked the super soft cream lounge wear knowing that Bernie would never spend the frankly ridiculous price on herself. But apparently she would on Serena as was evident in the matching grey set. 

“Perfect for cozying up in front of the fire.” Evie told everyone in a very serious tone causing much laughter around the room. 

There were plenty of other presents of course although Bernie and Serena had both kept most of their gifts back to exchange the following day. Jason had books, clothes and to his excitement an iPad that he could use to play games as well as watch TV online.

“Thank you very much.”, he exclaimed before eagerly starting to get it setup while Bernie got up to make drinks for everyone. 

It was as she was waiting for the kettle to boil that she heard a knock on the door and, assuming that it would be Morven, went to answer it. 

“Elinore?”

“Err, hi Bernie. Is Mum here? I mean is this okay?”

“Of course it’s okay Ellie.” Serena whispered softy from her spot in the hall. Then, rather than leading her daughter into the sitting room she brought her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table while Bernie hovered awkwardly at the counter. This wasn’t Elinore’s first visit since they had returned from holiday but whether by accident or design her other visits had always been while Bernie had been at work. She had however apparently been making an effort to get to know Jason who was still wary of his cousin but had said that for Auntie Serena’s sake he would be friendly. 

“I couldn’t stay at Dad’s house.” Elinore suddenly blurted out.

“Oh?” Serena used her most gentle tone as she sat next to her daughter, reaching out to gingerly touch her shoulder while Bernie stood back. 

“Yeah, he and Liberty were drunk, really pissed. Not surprising really, they’ve been drinking since 10AM. She was so drunk she managed to burn the dinner, not just one thing either, all of it. Anyway, they were talking, saying stupid things and it all got a bit much so I needed to get out. I’m sorry if I interrupted your evening, I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“You interrupted nothing.” Bernie told her firmly. “And if you’re hungry we’ve got plenty of food here, will I fix you a plate?”

“Yes please.” Elinore raised her eyes to look at Bernie and quirked the corner of her mouth up in a half smile. “Thank you.”

Serena debated asking what her ex husband had been saying but decided to hold back, Ellie would tell her if she wanted. 

“What are you doing? We’re all waiting for you. Oooohhhh.” Mikey stopped short as he saw Elinore at the table. His only encounter with her had been at the engagement lunch and based on her behaviour he was not a fan. Typically frank he fixed her with a look before standing protectively next to Serena. “You’d better not be here to cause your Mum trouble.”

“I’m not.” Elinore shook her head. 

“Come on you.” Bernie put her hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the sitting room. “Let’s have a game on your console, I used to be pretty good at computer games you know.”

“Hah.”, Mikey spluttered. “I doubt that.” 

“She’s good with him.” Elinore observed. 

“She’s good with many people love and she’s very good _to_ me.” 

“I know Mum.”

Twenty minutes later Serena stuck her head around the sitting room door and beckoned Bernie out. “Is it alright if Ellie stays tonight? She’s meant to be staying with her father but she doesn’t want to go back tonight and her dorms are too far away.”

“Love, she’s your daughter and this is your house. Of course it is.”

“No.” Serena kissed Bernie on the lips. “It’s our house now and as much as I’m thrilled that she came tonight, I haven’t forgotten everything and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable so if there are any comments I will be having serious words.”

Bernie returned the kiss, cursing slightly as the doorbell went again and Cameron rushed past them to let his girlfriend in. 

“Food’s in the kitchen.”, Serena sighed. “Speaking of such, I think its time for turkey sandwiches and mince pies don’t you?”

By this stage lunch was a distant memory for everyone and they were all ready for something else to eat. 

“Uhhh, I am one sausage roll away from a food coma.” Fletch declared to everyone as he rubbed his stomach.

“Me too.” Bernie added. “I’ll need an extra long run in the morning.” She ignored Serena’s pouty face, which was completely unnecessary seeing as she’d be back before her partner even woke up.

“Yeah, I’m regretting these jeans.” Elinore spoke from the foot rest she was sitting on. 

Serena inclined her head towards the stairs. “There’s some of your old tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts in your bedroom, or pyjamas if you prefer. Put those on if you’re more comfortable. 

Elinore nodded before making her way upstairs to get changed. While she did that Bernie and Serena said goodbye to Fletch, Raf and the kids who could barely keep their eyes open. 

“Thank you for a lovely day.” Evie told them both as she hugged them tightly. “See you soon, we’ve got lots of wedding planning to do.”

“See you soon.” They waved from the door as the funny little family group piled into the van. 

“I think you were onto something with the PJs.”, Bernie told Serena. “I’m going to do the same, its only the kids and Morven there and I’d like to be comfortable.” She took the stairs two at a time, her new pyjama set in her hands ready to get changed. Except when she entered her bedroom she found she wasn’t the only one there. 

“Oh.”

Elinore jumped. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be in here.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t get lost.” Bernie leaned back against the dresser and waited to see what Elinore had to say. 

“No, I just.. I haven’t been in here since you moved in and I, well I was nosey I guess.”

The room was completely different to the last time she had seen it. It wasn’t just the new larger bed or the fact that the cream walls had been replaced by a cosy grey colour, a theme that was throughout the room, offset by various touches of bright colour that confirmed that this was still her mother’s bedroom. No, it was the fact that someone else very obviously lived here now. Bernie’s dressing gown was strewn on her side of the bed, her running gear was on the chair in the corner, her books on the bedside table. There was a different scent to the one she was used to, still the lingering scent of Serena but now mixed with something else, _someone_ else. 

Then there were the pictures. 

“That’s a nice photo.” Ellie walked to her mothers side of the bed and touched the frame lightly. 

“Thank you, that was your mother’s birthday. She made the waiter take the picture, said she wanted to remember the occasion.”

Elinore looked at the image of her mother beaming back at her, perfectly made up, eyes sparkling with a look of pure joy on her face and leaning into Bernie who rather than looking at the camera was looking at Serena, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Which although she had denied it for a long time, Elinore could see that to Bernie this was completely the case. 

There was another picture on Bernie’s side of the bed. This one clearly a selfie with Serena grinning cheekily at the camera while Bernie’s chin rested on her shoulder. 

“That was when we were on holiday. Your Mum took a million pictures but that was my favourite for some reason, not sure why.”

“Maybe its the fact that you both look very happy in it.” Elinore laced her fingers together and sighed. “Because you’re in love.”

Bernie couldn’t count the amount of times she had told Elinore that she loved Serena. She had shouted it during heated moments, whispered it as Elinore had lain in a coma and stated it as a fact when she had told her that she wanted to marry Serena. This time she simply nodded. “We are.” Then she sat on the edge of the bed and peered at Elinore curiously. “So what happened today?”

To her surprise Elinore didn’t hold back. “They were drunk like I said and talking about Mum, about you and Mum. Saying she was having a midlife crisis, that she was desperate for affection, that she couldn’t keep a man so needed a woman.” Ellie pushed her hair back in a clear sign of frustration. “They called her names, I won’t say what but it wasn’t nice.”

“And.” Bernie was clenching her fists, trying not to show how furious she was with Serena’s ex and his ridiculous wife. She debated getting up and driving over there to give him what for but knew that what was happening here was more important than knocking Edward’s block off, no matter how satisfying that may be. 

“And it was like hearing my own words for the first time. I’ve said things, you know that but hearing what they were saying, well it made me feel sick. It also made me realise the difference between my parents. I do love my Dad but all he and Liberty care about is having fun, they’re selfish and frivolous. Mum is different, she has fun and I know she likes a drink but she’s responsible, she cares about other people, coming here today and seeing so many people was a reminder of that and I think you’re the same.”

“Wasn’t always.” , Bernie admitted. 

“I know but you’ve met Mum now and you’re in love. And when I spoke to Charlotte at the lunch she said that made a difference. I haven’t given you a chance Bernie, I got so caught up in what I felt about your relationship with my mother that I cut my nose off to spite my face. And I’m sorry.”

There was no reaction from Bernie for a moment. She knew there had been baby steps when it came to Serena and Jason’s relationship with Elinore but never really her, until now.

“Will you come to the wedding. It would mean the world to your mother to see you there, for you to stand with her as we say our vows, And to me.”

“Yes.” Elinore promised. “And you won’t have any trouble from me, I promise.” Then she leaned over and for the first time ever, made physical contact with Bernie by bringing her into a timid hug. 

“We’d better get changed and go down.” Bernie smiled when the moment was over. “There’s a few mince pies with my name on it.”

Elinore looked at her in disbelief. “I thought you were fit to burst a little while ago.”

“Fast metabolism and immense greed. Come on.” 

The rest of Christmas night was very pleasant indeed. Cameron and Morven left to stay at her place leaving Jason and of course Charlie who had accepted the invitation to stay overnight. It seemed that she and Ellie had struck up a quick friendship and there was already a plan to hit the Boxing Day sales early. 

“I’m going out with my friends tomorrow night, why don’t you come? You can stay in my place after?”

“If you’re sure?” Having lost touch with some of her local friends and with her Uni friends so far away Ellie was feeling a bit lonely and dying for a night out. 

Charlie grinned at her. “Yeah, well we’ll practically be family next year won’t we so we should get to know each other.” 

Bernie discreetly pulled Serena closer as they sat on the couch, seeing the suspicious drop of moisture in her fiancé’s eye. “Happy?”

“Happy.”, Serena confirmed before yawning. “And exhausted.” 

It was after midnight, Christmas Day was officially over and it was time to go to bed. Jason had gone up just before them leaving the two mothers to say goodnight to their daughters.

“Night Mum, thank you for the presents.” Ellie hugged Serena tightly. She was now feeling very guilty that she hadn’t bought Bernie a gift and resolved to ask Charlie if there was anything her mother would like when they went shopping the next day. 

“Goodnight love. You’ll probably be gone shopping before I wake up in the morning, I know you’re staying with Charlotte tomorrow night but this is still your home and if you need to stay over the rest of the holidays you know you can do that. I’d love to spend some time with you.”

“Me too. What shifts are you working between Christmas and New Year?” On hearing that Serena was working the early shift on the 27th, 28th and 29th Elinore asked another question. “And Bernie?”

“The same.”

“Okay, well let me cook you both dinner on the 28th? Jason too. And Charlie and Cameron if they’re free.”

Charlie laughed. “I am and if there’s free food involved Cam will be as well.” 

“That would be lovely Elinore, thank you. “ Bernie gave her a wink as they left the room. “Just nothing with turkey, we’ll be sick of it by then.” 

Again both Serena and Bernie completed their nighttime routines quickly before falling into bed. There was no chance of any physical activity that night but they each knew they were definitely on a promise the next day. Several promises if each had her way. 

“You got your Christmas wish?”, Bernie whispered, knowing that although Serena would love the bracelet she had bought her as well as the silk scarf, handbag and other bits and pieces that were still waiting for her to open the next day, nothing would compare to the fact that finally, Elinore seemed to have gotten over her issues with their relationship. 

Serena kissed Bernie’s forehead before moving to the tip of her nose, those high cheekbones and finally her lips. “I did, i have my little girl back and finally it looks like we can all be a family.” 

“I hope we can.” Bernie yawned. “We can talk about it properly tomorrow.”

“Hmm.”, Serena sighed. “Maybe not tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“No Darling. Tomorrow I have plans for us that may not involve talking. or conversation at least.” As well as the new watch, clothes and books Serena had bought for Bernie there were also a couple of gifts that were definitely the type that could be shared and without question they were going to be using them the next day during their own private Christmas celebrations. 

That all sounded very good to Bernie who snuggled back into Serena’s arms, smiling as their earlier words to each other were echoed again.

“Merry Christmas Sweetheart.” 

“Merry Christmas Gorgeous.”


End file.
